Jazz Phantom
by echgrl
Summary: What if Jazz became a halfa instead of Danny?Would Jazz be able to defeat all the ghosts by herself? Would she tell people? In this story, Jazz will suffer through friendships, secrets and school too. Will her best friends (OCs Steve and Rose) always have her back or will they end up turning against her when she needs them the most? Read and find out! R&R please .
1. Chapter 1

Theme song: **She's** a phantom. **Jazz** Phantom Phantom Phantom. Yo, **Jazz** Fenton **she** was just **16** when **her** parents built a very strange machine. Designed to view a world unseen. Gonna catch 'em all cause **she's Jazz** Phantom. When it didn't quite work **her** folks they just quit. Then **Jazz** took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash everything just changed – molecules got all rearranged! Phantom, Phantom. When **she** first woke up **she** realized **she** had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. **She** could walk through walls disappear and fly. **She** is much more unique than the other **gals**. It was then that **she** knew what **she** had to do. **She** had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through. **She's** here to fight for me and you! Gonna catch 'em all cause **she's Jazz** Phantom. Gonna catch 'em all cause **she's Jazz** Phantom. Gonna catch 'em all cause **she's – Jazz** Phantom. Music: Duuu du duuuuu du duuu du du duuuuuuu. **She's** a phantom phantom phantom.

**Well, changes made are bolded in the theme song. ;) This fanfiction is going to be a what-if type of story where instead of Danny getting ghost powers, Jazz gets them. There are a few OC's I created so that Jazz has friends in it. It will most likely be very different from the original series but I'm hoping it will meet everyone's expectations. I've been thinking about whether to write this or not for a month. I'm still not sure about it to tell you the truth… But I'm going to write the first chapter and if I get good feedback, I'll write more! I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters from it. Only the plot and some new characters named Steve and Rose. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I shook my head. "You guys, this is crazy… What if I get electrocuted or what if this said Ghost Zone really does exist and opens while I'm in the portal? What if I die, or something? We have no idea what could happen…"

I nervously peer into the shadows of the large octagonal room I am debating on entering.

"Jazz," Steve sighs. "you're the one who wanted to do this in the first place. Me and Rose aren't going to force you to do something you don't think you should do. You can back out of this if you aren't sure its safe."

Steve looks at me with his deep blue eyes and shakes his blonde hair with his fingers like he does when he's unsure of things. I turn to Rose who's fixing her brown curly hair into a tight ponytail.

"Go for it. You've been waiting to see what's inside there for weeks," Rose reassured me with a chill tone of voice.

I nod and look into the depths of the portal again and gulp. I'm going to do this. I'm just going to take a peek inside, fix the portal and be done with it and praised for fixing it by my parents later. I pull on a Hazmat suit and take a deep breath preparing myself for the unexpected.

"All the calculations are exactly what I told you to set them on?" I ask them.

They nod and I walk into the portal slowly.

"Crud! The third dial is two clicks more clockwise than its supposed to be!" I hear Rose exclaim.

"What?" I ask, exasperated, slamming my glove hand on the wall. I feel something press down beneath my hand and realize I accidently touched the ON button.

Suddenly I start hearing crackles of electricity all around me and start becoming claustrophobic. I scream as my whole body is zapped and feels as if it's on fire. Waves of voltage are going up my spine and there's nothing I could do to stop it. My body shakes with intense pain and I'm biting my lip so hard that it starts bleeding. Pain surges through my brain and my limbs and my insides feel like they're turning inside out. I try to block out the agony but nothing could relieve me of this incredible pain except death which feels close at this moment. I hear distant cries and yells as I make my way out of the portal, stumbling all over the place. I see blurry distorted faces screaming my name as I fall headfirst on the cold hard floor and then it's over.

**So did you like it? Please review! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long! Here is my next chapter which I guess was actually a prologue but this will just be chapter 2 because it is easier ;) Anyway, I'm going to write in third person for the rest of the story because it feels crucial to the story line and I don't want to write from multiple PoV's because that could confuse y'all and myself (which would probably not be a good thing..haha) So now, let the games begin…. I mean the story ;)**

Jazz awakened with an awful headache and was flooded with the recognition of what had happened just before she passed out. Dread passed through her.

"J-jazz?" Steve said hesitantly.

Jazz nodded. "_What_ just happened?"

Rose exchanged glances with Steve nervously. "You – we think um…"

"What? Spit it out Rose," Jazz stammered, scared of what Rose had to say but very curious.

"Well, we thought you were dead… You didn't have a pulse and now, now –"

Steve cut in. "Your hair is snow white, your eyes are green and your skin is super pale and cold…"

Jazz raised a brow. "What?"

"And you're glowing…"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Don't play with me, Steve. I could've _died_."

"That's the thing… We think you _did_ die. We think that you might be a – a ghost," Rose told Jazz.

Jazz started to giggle. "Ghosts _don't_ exist. And even if they did, aren't they supposed to be invisible?"

"This is serious!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Steve agreed. "Look in the mirror and maybe then you'll believe us."

Jazz shrugged as she got up, feeling a lot better oddly enough. Almost like she just had an energy drink.

She walked into the bathroom of the laboratory and looked in the mirror, but the reflection she saw wasn't her. Actually, it wasn't anything… It was merely the wall of the bathroom. _She_ wasn't there.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She turned to Steve and Rose who had followed her in.

"Where did you go? Jazz?" Steve said.

"I'm _right_ here."

She reappeared right before their eyes. They gasped. Jazz looked in the mirror again. She _was_ there. But Steve was right… She looked like she was dressed for Halloween as some sort of ghost.

"Oh my God," she said, as she touched her face. "What – How? This is _not_ possible. What happened to me?"

Rose shook her head. "You just went invisible. Which means you're a –"

Jazz put up her hand. "Don't say it! I am not a ghost! I am a normal human being with the power to go invisible."

As she said this she realized Rose and Steve getting taller or was she shrinking? Her eyes widened as she noticed she was sinking _through_ the floor.

"Gahh!" Jazz exclaimed as she willed herself to float up from under the floor. She flew up but where her legs were supposed to be, there was a tail. Jazz gasped then dropped to the floor and yelped.

Steve and Rose got down beside Jazz and held her arms. "Maybe we should ask your parents for help," Steve suggested.

"NO, no way," Jazz shot down his idea. "We can't. They'd _freak_ if they found out their daughter was a ghost… Or whatever I am…"

Rose nodded. "It's probably best if we don't tell anyone about this."

"Hey! Jazz!" They heard footsteps down the stairs of the lab.

"Oh God! Jazz, hide!" Rose shrieked.

Rose and Steve stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them. A black haired boy with dazzling blue eyes stood before them.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah everything is –" Rose started.

"Everything is great because – um –" Steve cut in.

"Um, everything is completely fine Danny. We were just uh –" Rose tried to say.

"Helping Jazz clean the bathroom because she… lost her toothbrush?" Steve conjured up an excuse.

Rose glared at him with a look that read _Really? _He shrugged.

"Uhhh – okay. Did she leave?" Danny asked, suspiciously, and then he sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like something's – "

He immediately looked at the portal. "BURNING?! The – the portal! What happened?"

"Um – well, you see. It kinda – "

"Oh my God, it actually works! How'd you guys fix this thing? Is this some sort of early anniversary present or something?"

Both Steve and Rose looked at the glowing portal in amazement. They'd been so worried about Jazz, they didn't even notice that the portal was actually working.

"Um, no –" Steve started to tell him, but then Rose nudged him.

"Yes! Jazz wanted it to be a surprise for everyone but I guess it's okay that you know."

"How'd she do it? How'd she know? How'd she get it to work? – I thought that my parents had no idea what they were doing, but maybe some of their inventions really do work! This is _so_ cool!" Danny walked over to it and put his hand in the green ectoplasmic energy. He took it out quickly. "Whoa, that is weird." He looked at them, with a curious look in his eyes. "Where's Jazz?"

"Um – well," Rose pondered for a choice of words.

Steve tried to conjure up something as well but gave up.

Danny raised a brow. "Okay. Don't tell me. But it would be so cool to see if there's anything inside that portal. Another world? How cool would that be?" He looked at the portal with wonder.

Rose rolled her eyes thinking of how to get him to leave. "Hey, Danny, don't you have some chores to do?"

"Actually, that's why I came down. I have to clean the lab…"

_Crap_, thought Rose.

Steve shrugged. "Do it later. Rose and I need to talk in private."

"Last time I checked this is _my_ house."

Rose sighed. "Look kid." She took a five dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to Danny. "Go hang out with your friends or something. Just don't bother us right now."

Danny nodded with satisfaction and left.

They immediately went into the bathroom. Jazz was standing, looking at her reflection. Her hair was red and her eyes were their natural color as well. Whatever happened wasn't permanent. Maybe it only lasts for a few minutes. That's what they wanted to think at least… Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want.

**Thanks for reading! Hope all of you are well. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The stuff Jazz found on the Internet was really on Google btw. I tried to imagine myself in her position and what I would look up if I was electrocuted and changed into a ghost and such. Please read and review! Thanks!**

Jazz stayed locked upstairs that night. She feared the future. How being electrocuted could affect her in the long run… And if she would turn back into… a _ghost_. So she searched it. On Google.

Her fingers flew over the keyboard as a pianist's fingers would over a piano. She came up with Yahoo Answers, Wiki, and miscellaneous sites talking about what electrocution is. She pressed the one about long term effects from electrocution.

Her eyes scanned the page. A few key words stood out: convulsions, fatal, organs, scarred and paralysis. Her breath caught in her throat. "Heavy convulsions can cause _paralysis_." She bit her lip and a bead of sweat fell down her face.

She typed in _How long do convulsions last after you get electrocuted?_ It was too specific but she saw one link that seemed promising. The title read "Can electrocution cause seizures months later?" The answer to the question said yes. She fanned herself even though she was already cold enough as it was.

She pondered over her thoughts for a moment. What was it her parents said that green stuff was? Eptro – _no_. Epto – _no_. Ento – _no_. Ecto – Ectoplasm? Yeah, like those creepy pictures she used to see when she was little.

She concentrated so hard she bit her lip to the point where it bled. She grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood from her mouth.

"Ectoplasmic energy," she said, accidentally aloud. She combed a loose strand of red hair behind her ear and started typing it into her computer.

_What is ectoplasm?_ She typed. All this crud about spirits and mediums came up. She shrugged and looked up _How does ectoplasm affect humans?_ Nothing. Not a single link came up explaining that. The ectoplasm must've done something to her... It couldn't have been the electrocution that turned into a – she shivered – a ghost… Or maybe it was the mixture of both the electricity and the ectoplasm that did it? She laughed out loud. Never in a million years had she ever thought she would be wondering if such fantastical things existed. She had such a scientific brain... Spirits, ghosts, ectoplasm, none of it seemed possible… Yet here she was, pondering whether her crazy parents weren't as crazy as they seemed…

Her head hurt from the absurdity of the situation. _Ghosts? HOW could they be real? _How could her parents be right all along? They were _never_ right.

There was a knock on her door. She shrugged and yelled. "It's open!"

Danny came in. "Hey, Mom and Dad just found out the portal's working. And they're kind of freaking out. In a good way. You gonna come down and get all the praise and glory for fixing it?"

Jazz was a bit startled. "Fixed it?" She gulped. She didn't notice it working when she left the lab. She was too busy worrying about what was happening to her. And neither of her friends told her that it was fixed now.

Danny folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "_Please_."

"I honestly had no idea Danny. I'm not kidding," She assured him.

He raised a brow. "You aren't trying to suck up to them? That's out of character."

She sighed. "Believe it or not I'm just a generally nice person. I help Mom and Dad and I'm punctual in school. You should be that way too, little brother," she said matter-of-factly.

Danny shrugged. "Whatever."

He stayed in her doorway and stared at her.

"Are you going to leave?" Jazz asked.

"Maybe."

A cold feeling crept up her back, and she gasped as the temperature in the room suddenly dipped. She looked at Danny concerned. "Did you feel that?"

He was about to shake his head when something grabbed him from behind. He yelped. Jazz jumped out of her chair and ran out her door. Another cold wisp of air escaped her mouth as she saw a green glowing _thing_ yanked Danny across the floor.

She put a hand to her mouth. What could she do? Danny was helpless and he definitely couldn't fend for himself. She looked around for something to hit the thing – it almost looked like a floating octopus… - with. She grabbed a broom from the linen closet and raced back to Danny and the animal – or whatever it was. She aimed at it and she thought for sure she had aimed perfectly, but it went straight through the thing. She narrowed her eyes. _Is it a – a ghost?_ She thought nervously. _Surely my day can't get any weirder_.

Abruptly, something in her gut twisted and she felt a shock ripple through her body. A blinding light passed right before her and suddenly she felt…very cold. Dead almost but revived at the same time… _Is that even possible?_

She looked down at her hands positive she wasn't herself anymore and she was right. She wasn't a Fenton anymore. She was a _phantom_. She shivered, trying to tell herself that this was all just a dream. But even with her stubborn nature, she _knew_ this was real. Nothing could feel this real that wasn't real.

She blinked twice. Danny was struggling and had brush burns on his face from being dragged across the floor. The ghost brought him down to the end of the hall and turned the corner. Jazz shrugged. How was she supposed to do this? She could ace a test. She could win any contest. She could be adored by her parents and her teachers but never in her life had she faced such a tough challenge. Heroism? She wasn't a hero of any sort. And the only time she had ever thought about herself becoming a hero was through science, not real-life saving the world type thing… Of course, this is really not saving the world, just saving her poor, hopeless brother.

She sprinted down the hall and saw the ghost phase through the floor. With her brother.

_What do they want with my brother?_ She mused.

She laid herself out on the floor where the octopus had escaped. She closed her eyes. _Go through the floor, just sink below_, she told herself. She opened one eye. She heaved out a heavy sigh when she realized she was _not_ experienced at all for this. But then how would she save her brother? And even if she could catch up to them, what would she do with the ghost? Dispose of it? Can you even _kill_ a ghost?

She pondered over what to do for several minutes but gave up in the end. She knew exactly what she had to do. But she was incredibly reluctant to do it.

She rushed down the stairs to ask her parents for help. Her _parents_ of all people. As crazy as it sounded to ask for their help, ghosts were there specialty. It's literally all they ever do.

As soon as she got into the lab, her parents froze and then impulsively picked up their weapons and aimed them at her. Their faces – they would never escape Jazz's mind… So full of resentment… Of scorn. Jazz had never felt so sick to her stomach.

"Don't you dare get any closer ghost scum!" Her mother screamed.

Jazz's jaw dropped. _Ghost scum? _She raised a brow and walked up to her mom. "Mom, it's me."

Before Jazz knew it, her mom shot at her with her huge bazooka with green goopy stuff that shot at Jazz. With instincts Jazz never knew she had, she jumped up and became airborne. Literally floating in midair. The green stuff splatted on the wall. Jazz bit her lip. She didn't think this straight…

"Quick, Jack! Get the Fenton thermos!" Her mom yelled.

Jazz raised a brow. _Thermos?_

Mr. Fenton obeyed. He aimed it at Jazz and pressed the side of it. Jazz dodged the soup container's ray. She was shocked. "Thermos? Really?" She said half to herself.

"Yes," her mom said matter-of-factly. "It locks ghosts inside and we deposit them back into the ghost zone where they belong."

Since when? Jazz wanted to say, but she restrained herself. Then she had a marvelous idea. She could steal the thermos from them and use it on the ghost that had Danny.

She ran to them and grabbed the thermos from her father's hands easily. _Wow, they need training_, she thought. Luckily for her, they weren't quite as agile as they used to be. And didn't really know what they were doing.

She sprinted out of the house and wondered how she would find Danny. There was no way she could… She shook her head. What was she going to do?

**Did you like it? I'm so happy we have a day off tomorrow at my school! Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, a light beam rolled along Jazz's body and before she knew it, she was human again. _Great, just when I need to be a ghost, I become human again_, she thought to herself.

Her parents rushed outside behind her. Her father shouted. "Jazz! Did you see the ghost? It stole the Fenton thermos!"

Jazz turned around and, noticing the thermos in her hands, hid it behind her back. "Oh! What thermos?"

"I guess she didn't," her mom said.

Jack's eyes lit up. "It's okay! This is just the right time to test out the Fenton Finder! It finds ghosts!"

Jazz panicked a little, afraid that their gadget might actually work. "Well, I have to go to, um, do some homework… At the library… With Steve and Rose. So, um, good luck finding the ghost."

Her mother, Maddie, raised a brow but just sighed and followed Jack back into the house.

Jazz rushed in behind them and grabbed her purse and stuffed the thermos in it. She dialed Rose's cell number and started to walk down the sidewalk towards the library.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"Hey it's Jazz! It's about my brother…"

"What about him?"

"A ghost – a ghost _took_ him."

"A ghost? So you _do_ believe?"

Jazz sighed. "I have no idea. All I know is that there was some creature that came from the 'ghost' portal and took Danny to who knows where."

"Oh gosh… That's not good. How will you find him?"

"That's kind of why I called you. Any ideas?"

Rose thought hard. "Let me think. Where's the first place I would think a ghost would be? Definitely not a living room –"

"Rose! This is serious!" Jazz reprimanded.

"Sorry – I honestly have no clue. I mean, ghosts existing – that's news to me! And you being part ghost? – Or is that stage over?"

"Stage?"

"I don't know… maybe it was just short-term…"

"It wasn't… I turned back into one earlier too."

"Oh…" Rose trailed off, sounding a bit concerned.

"I know… It's really weird. But that isn't the problem right now. I need to save Danny! Who knows what that ghost is doing to him."

Rose sighed. "Don't panic. I'll get Steve and we'll come to you ASAP. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Library."

"See ya," Rose said.

Jazz hung up as she speedily rushed into the library, miffed about the situation she was conflicted with. She wondered if Danny was alright and if she would be able to save him in time. It was weird… she'd never had to save anyone in her whole entire life. And from a ghost? How twisted and strange.

Danny shuddered as the ghost plopped him on a metal table where his whole body was automatically restrained by bands that were glowing green.

"What's going on?! Please, I didn't do anything. I swear!" Danny yelled.

A menacing figure appeared right in front of him out of nowhere. "I know you didn't little boy."

Danny whimpered. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't be scared. You're safe here."

"Safe? How is this safe?! I'm on a lab table!" He looked around nervously and started shaking.

"Don't you see boy? You're the bait."

"Bait? For what? For who?" He asked the monstrous man peering over him.

"You'll know soon enough," he chuckled evilly.

Danny frowned, completely ignorant of what was going on. Was this evil goon trying to lure his parents in? Was he going to kill someone? Was he a ghost? He couldn't let anything happen to anyone. He had to do _something_. But what could he do? Nothing… He felt like a complete wimp.

Rose and Steve got to the library about five minutes after Jazz, who had been waiting anxiously, her hands going from intangible to tangible every time she shivered.

"Okay," Rose said as she walked up to Jazz. "What's the plan?"

Jazz bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"You don't know? But you're the always the one who's prepared," Rose said.

Jazz shrugged. "For school. Not for this!"

"Maybe your parents have some gadget? I mean no offense, but they're pretty weird. They must've put some chip in Danny that tracks him," Steve suggested.

"No offense taken. I know my parents are weirdoes. And you make a good point. Oh, and speaking of gadgets," Jazz picked the thermos out of her purse, "this apparently captures ghosts."

"A container of soup captures ghosts?" Rose looked bewildered.

Jazz nodded. "We should get back to my house I guess. I just didn't want their ghost tracking thingy to find me."

They traveled to her house and she immediately started searching through her parent's stuff, which was extremely messy and being the organized perfectionist she was, she developed a migraine by the third pile of crud.

Rose sighed heavily. "How are we going to find this… what are we even trying to find again?"

Jazz shrugged. "I know, it's impossible but it's imperative that we find it. My parents are tracking me right now… I guess I can call them. But I doubt they'll even know where they put it considering their muddled nature."

Jazz walked over to the house phone and dialed her mom's cellphone.

"Hello?" Her sweet mother's voice said.

"Hey, do you by chance have any tracking device for Danny?" It should've been a strange question to ask, but her parents are ghost hunters so it didn't really seem very out-of-place to ask them.

"Who told you about that?"

"I just guessed that you might."

"What do you need it for honey?"

"Uh – it's for a project. In Psychology."

"Oh, okay, well it's in the kitchen cabinet on the right near the chicken noodle soup!" She replied. Who knows how she remembered that… Or why it was put there in the first place…

Jazz raised a brow. "O-kay…"

"Oh! Jack look out! I gotta go dear. We're about to catch a ghost!"

Jazz sighed. "Alright, bye."

She ran into the kitchen and picked up the tracking device which was dark gray plastic and had the resemblance of a walkie-talkie, save the dark green screen on the front, and to no one's amazement had Fenton Works as the insignia on the backside of it.

"Got it!" She told her friends. She pressed the on button and the dark green screen lit up and an automated voice said:

**DANIEL FENTON IS 425.2 MILES SOUTHEAST FROM THIS LOCATION.**

Jazz frowned. "That doesn't really help… And that will take forever to get to!"

**LOCATION NAME IS "Thorp, Wisconsin".**

**PRESS TRACK FOR DIRECTIONS.**

Steve nodded. "That's good! 425.2 miles… Hmm… That would take a little over – about 7 hours. Plus traffic and bathroom breaks so probably over 8 hours.

Jazz shook her head. "We'll miss school. And my parents would worry."

"Then how do we get there?" Steve asked.

"Well, there is my ghost flying… I'd have to go alone."

"No, you aren't going alone. Besides, it's too dangerous and you don't even have full control over your powers," Steve told her.

"What else could I do?"

"I don't know…"

Rose then spoke. "You could get on an airplane."

Jazz raised a brow and Steve scratched his head. "What?" Jazz asked.

"Well, if you could get past security in the airport with your invisibility. I know it's a longshot but if you could then we can come along too. You just have to keep us all invisible as we pass security too. It could work. I mean, there has to be some plane going to Wisconsin."

"Okay," said Jazz. "Say that does work. What about Danny? I don't think he'll be ready to know what I've become."

"He doesn't have to know who you are," Steve said.

"I think he'll catch on though. I mean, I obviously have the same voice, face shape, body structure, etc. He's not the smartest person and he's only 14, but he can put two and two together. He has more sense than my parents."

Rose sighed. "True, and if we come with you, it'll make it even more obvious that you're yourself."

"Exactly. So I have to fly there."

"Okay," Steve said. "But what if you get hurt? Like I said before, you just got these powers and they aren't reliable enough. Do you really think you should go into this blindly?"

Jazz breathed out. "Danny's my brother. This is our first and only lead on where he is. And who knows how long the ghost will keep him alive. We don't know their motives… My parents won't be of any help and besides, I have this Fenton thermos that captures ghosts –well, depending on if it works or not… The point is: I need to save him."

Rose nodded, and Steve did as well, though reluctantly. He hugged her and whispered in her ear to 'be safe', Rose seemed to twitch as he did but Jazz didn't think anything of it.

"Good luck Jazz," Rose said, somewhat distantly.

Jazz smiled, and willed herself to change into a ghost. It didn't work the first few times, but finally a tingling sensation fell over her body and a glowing line formed around her waist and moved across her body turning her into a phantom.

Rose's and Steve's eyes widened. Jazz nodded and jumped up from the ground. She floated but was unsteady and wobbled in the air.

"Be careful," Steve told her.

"Don't worry you guys. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She flew up to the ceiling and tried to phase through. But then she slammed into the ceiling at full force.

Steve and Rose exchanged worried glances. Jazz flew down. "Maybe I should take the long way…"

She walked out the front door awkwardly and then she flew off to Wisconsin.

**How do you like it? Maybe it's a bit rushed but I want to get things on with this story. I have really good ideas. I've decided that the first few chapters make up the whole 1****st**** episode which would be the longest one, and I'll probably have normal-length episodes later to make it like a TV show. Also, it is unknown where the evil person lives (which I'm sure you already know who the guy is), but Thorp, Wisconsin is close enough – (it's where it said he was born online). Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Also, does anyone else wonder why people always say that they don't own the characters or the TV show on Fanfiction in their stories… I mean, they obviously don't own anything hence the word "fan" in fanfiction. I don't really know why it bothers me so much but I just does…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! Chapter 5! Happy Mother's Day!**

Jazz somehow managed to make it 200 miles in without a break, or reverting to her human form. She checked the time and couldn't believe it had only taken her less than two hours to come this far. That meant she was traveling at over 100 miles per hour! She decided that she needed rest before she could go any farther. She couldn't wear herself out before she was going to battle this ghost. She got on the phone with Steve as she sat down on a bench in a small town.

"Hey Steve it's Jazz. I'm nearly half-way there. I'm hoping I find Danny before it's too late. I'm going to rest in this city for a half-hour then go the rest of the way."

"Okay, good luck. Rose and I will be here if you need anything."

"Thanks, bye."

She hung up and set an alarm for 30 minutes. She sighed heavily and drifted to sleep. When she woke up, she realized it was dark outside now. She also realized her alarm failed to go off and she had slept for a total of 2 hours. Her eyes widened. She looked down at herself and also realized she was human again. She must've reverted back to a human while she was asleep. She cursed under her breath, and then willed herself to turn into a ghost again. It took several attempts just like last time, but she was getting used to the cold feeling. She flew up in the sky and zoomed off, following the directions on the tracker. Luckily, Danny was staying put, so she had no trouble with the gadget. She hoped that that didn't mean he was… well, you know…

She got to her destination in no time. There was a huge mansion that could've fit her house in it at least 6 times. She raised her eyebrows. _What does some rich guy from Wisconsin want with my brother? _ She shrugged, and made her way to the mansion entrance. She was just about to knock on the huge doors when she realized she should probably go invisible and phase through the wall so as not to be seen or noticed.

She willed herself to go through the doors and just as she was about to get her arm out from the other side, she turned solid again. The pain was unlike any other. She yelped and immediately her body went intangible, just like how a human would take their hand off something hot. Like an almost involuntary thing. She pulled her arm out quickly and looked at it. It appeared undamaged but still hurt like hell. She prayed that that would never happen again… especially with her head.

She realized she could see herself and tried her best to turn invisible but kept phasing in and out of being intangible. She gave up and decided to just be extra stealthy.

Her tracking device was pointing to double doors into a ginormous library she could've lived in. She looked up in awe at the wonderful rows and rows of books. He had everything ranging from Tom Clancy to Jane Austen to John Steinbeck. Heck! He even had the whole Harry Potter series! Jazz's eyes sparkled.

"Do you like it?" A man asked.

Jazz gasped and remembered her mission. She turned and saw a strong man with sharp teeth like a vampire and hair that looked oddly like a bat's ears. He wore a cape and had the most menacing look on his face along with red eyes, pointy ears and he was glowing and… floating.

Jazz gulped. He laughed. "Don't worry. Me and you are quite alike you know."

She shook her head. "I highly doubt that."

He shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't think that. Too bad. You would've been a great apprentice." He knocked her out.

Jazz awoke and struggled against the ectoplasmic straps attaching her wrists, feet and waist to a cold rock-hard metal table. She panicked. Her eyes did a 360 around her, taking in the dark room. On the left wall was a portal that looked extremely similar to her parent's, at her feet was the ghost that had taken Danny and another ghost that was identical, and then to her right, Danny lay on another table and looked as if he had run a marathon, on the verge of passing out.

"Nice of you to wake up."

Jazz's eyes flicked to her left again. The scary ghost man appeared out of thin air and his red eyes glowed. She was at a loss for words. What could she do? For some reason she couldn't pull through the straps.

"Don't even try to break through, or phase for that matter. It's made of ectoplasm."

Ectoplasm? Again? _That Wikipedia page was completely inaccurate_, Jazz thought to herself.

Jazz managed to speak. "What do you want from us?"

"Oh nothing but your mother's love!" He got wistfully.

Jazz raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing," the man turned away awkwardly.

Jazz ignored his random outburst and decided to try to devise a plan to get out of this mess. Her original plan was to just get Danny and go, but it seemed it was going to take a lot more than she had anticipated.

"Please, just let Danny go. He has nothing to do with this," Jazz pleaded.

The man sighed. "Very well. I guess you are right. Ghouls, take the boy away."

The ghosts obeyed.

He looked back at Jazz who was relieved, but also slightly worried about what this ghost man might do to her.

"_Jazz_, it's nice to meet you."

_He knows my name! How does he know my name?!... _Jazz thought frantically.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Jazz nodded still fearful.

"I want to tell you that if we are ever to cross paths again we won't be enemies. I'm making a deal with you: you won't mess with me and I won't mess with you."

Jazz replied. "But how do you know –?"

"I've been tracking you for years."

"Who _are_ you?" Jazz asked in shock.

"The name's Plasmius."

"Am I dead? If I'm a ghost, does that mean I'm dead?" Jazz asked anxiously.

"Stop with the questions! I won't bother you, and you won't bother me. Do you understand? If you break the deal, you and your friends and family will suffer the consequences. We'll meet again Jazz Fenton. Until next time."

He knocked her out again.

Jazz's eyes were open in a flash. Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed as she sat up in her bed. She blinked a few times to get her eyes in focus. The sun was flooding into her room and birds were chirping outside. _Maybe it was all just a nightmare…_ She thought to herself hopefully. _A really bad nightmare._

All of the sudden, her cellphone started ringing incessantly. She picked it up. _Steve_.

"Jazz?! Jazz, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my – Holy –" he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! We've been worried sick!"

She shivered. It wasn't a nightmare. It was _real_. The clock read 7 AM on her nightstand. "You guys were up all that time?"

"We took shifts staying up and calling you. Why didn't you call us when you got back?" He asked her.

Jazz shook her head. "I – I don't– I don't remember getting back."

"What?"

"Everything. It was… The ghost must've…"

"What? Jazz, is everything okay?"

She pierced her lips together. She didn't want to worry them with what had happened. After all, it was her business. They didn't really need to know.

"Everything's fine. I'm home and –" She phased her head through the wall between Danny's room and her room to check that he was there, and he was which lifted a weight off Jazz's heart. "and Danny's home too, and that's all that matters."

Steve smiled. "Good. We'll see you later."

Jazz laughed. "Not much later."

"True," he laughed too. "Bye!"

"Bye."

Jazz put her phone down. It didn't take her long to notice her hands were shaking and were an inhuman shade of white. She closed her eyes and sat down, turning invisible and visible over and over, like a nervous habit.

**Do you like it? Please give me feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! Last part of Episode 1! Enjoy!**

Jazz woke up in a daze an hour later. Who was that man ghost thing? He said his name was Plasmius, but was that an alter-ego? Was he half-human too? Why had he been tracking her? Could he see into the future? How'd he know Jazz's first and last name? Did Danny learn anything? Does Danny know?

Jazz found that in all the time that she had been awake, she hadn't blinked. Her eyes felt gross and dry. She closed them and rubbed them to make them better. She jumped out of bed, went to the bathroom and rushed downstairs for breakfast. She put some cereal into a bowl and poured in milk. Danny came in looking wiped out. Jazz made casual conversation, trying to act normal but failing terribly.

"_So_ Danny, why were you out so late last night?" Jazz asked. Her hand went intangible and the milk carton fell to the floor getting milk everywhere. She shrugged and got a paper towel.

Danny raised a brow at this but responded anyway. "What are you talking about?"

"You were – you weren't at home…" She said, as she wiped the milk off the floor.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, where were you?"

"I was with Sam and Tucker," Danny lied.

_Why did he lie?_ Jazz thought. She was with him when he was taken away… Didn't he remember? Or did that evil ghost make him forget about the whole thing entirely? Or maybe Danny is just an amazing liar? Either way, she was concerned.

"What were you doing?" She had to try to make him remember or make him tell the truth.

"Studying. Jazz, if you keep prying then we aren't going to make it to school," he told her, nodding towards the clock on the oven.

Jazz narrowed her eyes. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Danny hesitated. "Well, Mom and Dad are ghosthunters – "

"I mean it Danny. Do you think that ghosts exist? Have you ever _seen_ one?"

Danny's face went pale and his eyes looked scared. He turned away quickly. "They haven't been proven to be real. And no, I've never seen one. I just hope that our parents' career isn't for nothing."

Jazz's eyes saddened. Danny was lying to her. Her brother had never lied to her. Not like this. She needed to know why. Her own little brother… Did Plasmius threaten him too?

Danny shrugged and put his face in his hands as he closed the door to his room. _It was like she _knew_. She's already a know-it-all, but how could she know this?_

Danny went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. His eyes darted which way and left. He was so paranoid. What if another ghost came? What if they hurt him?

He thought hard about what had happened the night before. Another ghost – a girl had saved him. But _why_? He didn't know her. He was sure of it. He didn't know any ghosts for that matter. So why was he kidnapped by them? It must've been because his parents hunt ghosts. What could another reason be?

Danny jumped when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Danny, are you okay?"

_Jazz._

"I'm fine Jazz. Leave me alone."

"But Dan-"

"I'll be done in a second."

He washed his hands and came out of the bathroom. Jazz met him with a concerned look on her face. "You're sure you're okay?"

Danny shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jazz sighed. "Never mind."

Jazz drove her and Danny to school. She parked and put her hand on Danny's right before he was about to get out.

"_Wait_."

Danny swiped his hand away. "Your hand is freezing!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject. Danny, we really need to talk – "

Suddenly, a crowd of students scrambled out of the school screaming. She gasped and saw her own breath. Danny's eyes widened with fear. He subconsciously pressed a button to lock them in the car.

They both watched the terror that struck out before them. A huge machine-like man, whose skin was glowing green chased after the students who were rushing out of the school. He had a gun, steaming with green smoke.

The word _ghost_ rang in both of the Fenton's ears.

"Oh my God…" Jazz said. She bit her lip and wished she could get out of sight so she could turn into her alter ego and help all these innocent people.

Danny spotted Tucker and Sam hiding behind a truck in the parking lot. He wished he could help them but once again he was defenseless.

"Jazz, we have to do something…"

Jazz nodded. "But, what can we –"

Danny opened his backpack and took out a gun.

"Danny!"

He showed the Fentonworks® label on the side to her and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It only kills ghosts," he informed her.

"But you told me that – Danny, why do you have that?"

Danny sighed. "Dad gave it to me for protection. I never thought I'd have to use it until now."

"How are you going to get -?"

The ghost man was gaining up on their car_. Does he know who I am? Can he sense I'm not human? _Jazz thought, scared.

Jazz felt like an idiot for not telling Danny everything right then and there. But she was surprised at his courage.

Danny unlocked his car door and got out, his legs felt like jelly but he aimed anyway. The ghost towered over him. Danny gulped. His hands were shaking a little and he had no sense of aim but he knew that he needed to protect himself and his sister. He shot once. The ectoplasm was way off and splattered all over some poor soul's car. Danny winced. He tried again but this time, the ectoplasm spilled onto the pavement. He took a deep breath this time and aimed the gun at the big ghost's face. He shot once again but this time it was out of ectoplasm. The gun fell from Danny's hands and he scrambled away as quickly as he could. Rapidly, a flash of silver and black flew past him. He blinked a few times and realized it was a girl. She punched the ghost, sending it flying backwards.

Danny's eyes widened. How could a girl have so much strength? But he knew –she was a ghost. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of green and she had long silver hair. Danny had a sudden connection to her. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he knew her. Then Danny remembered_. She was that ghost from last night_. Danny couldn't believe it. She was saving him _again_? Why? He was thankful but also confused. As far as he knew, he'd never met her. Yet she was beating up some dude for him.

The ghost girl got a thermos out and sucked the ghost into the thermos. A look of admiration crossed Danny's face. She saved his life twice. But who _is_ she?

Before he could ask her, she took off and became invisible. He stared up after her in awe.

**How did you like it? This was the end of Episode 1 and Episode 2 will probably come after school let's out! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually decided to continue with Episode 1. Sorry if that confuses you! Anyway episode 1 continued:**

When Danny got back in the car to get his backpack, he noticed that Jazz was nowhere to be found. _Wimp_, he thought to himself. Just as he was about to slam the car door Jazz opened her side of the car and picked up her backpack. Danny crossed his arms. "Where did you go?"

Jazz looked at him with innocent eyes. "I – um – I just… I was scared, okay?"

"You're admitting you have a fallacy? That's never happened before."

Jazz shrugged as she closed the door. She went on the other side of the car to meet up with Danny. He closed the other door and turned to her. She was about to say something but decided against it.

Danny raised a brow but decided to disregard Jazz's strange behavior.

Jazz walked straight to Rose and Steve who were standing outside with the crowd of half-frightened, half-confused students. Steve greeted her with a big grin on his face. "That was amazing! You saved all of us!"

Jazz laughed a little. "I guess I did."

He hugged her. Rose narrowed her eyes, but Jazz and Steve didn't notice.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Rose muttered.

Jazz and Steve broke apart, both blushing a bit.

"I feel like I should tell someone. Other than you guys… And I've been thinking – "

Rose shook her head. "No, no way. You can't trust just anyone with this kind of thing."

Jazz sighed. "But… Danny deserves to know. Or my parents. Right? They're my family."

Rose pierced her lips together. "Your parents would be the _worst_ people to tell. If you haven't noticed, they _hunt_ ghosts. And Danny? No offense but I don't think telling a 14-year-old teenage boy should be trusted to keep that big of a secret."

Jazz shrugged. "But I tell my mom _everything_. I could never lie to her."

Steve broke in. "Rose is right though. In normal circumstances I would never promote lying, but your parents are ghost-hunters. Who's to say what they'd do to you?"

Jazz thought about it. Surely her parents wouldn't harm her. But her friends were right. She had no way of knowing. Jazz frowned. "I'll try to keep it a secret I _guess_."

Rose nodded. The bell rang and all three took off for school.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, not counting Jazz's awkward moments where her hand would turn intangible and her pencil would fall to the floor. She arrived home and wrote an entry in her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I've been experiencing strange things… Things that I would've never thought possible ever. I'm a ghost. Or part ghost… I can turn invisible, phase through things. I'm not even sure that I can define ghost properly anymore because I'm definitely not dead. I've encountered 4 ghosts besides myself so far: two were octopus like, one was an evil ghost man who calls himself 'Plasmius' and the other was a huge scary-looking machine type ghost who almost killed my brother. I have so many questions. Like, who's this Plasmius guy and what does he want with me and my family and how does he know who I am? And, why is Danny not being truthful to me? And, why are my friends discouraging me to tell my family what happened to me?_

_I hate liars. Therefore, I'd be a hypocrite to be a liar myself. But what if my friends are right? What if telling anyone else would be a mistake? I wish I could figure out what to do… But who can I turn to? I highly doubt there's anybody in the world that has gone through something as crazy as this. Being a half-ghost? How wacked up is that?_

_-Jazz_

She sighed, closed her journal and hid it beneath a pile of books. After much speculation, Jazz told herself she couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to her mom. She stood up and walked downstairs into her parents' lab. Her mom was sitting at a counter tweaking some kind of invention.

Jazz knocked on the wall. "Mom?"

Her mom looked over and took her goggles off. "Yes, Jazz?"

"Can we talk?" She asked her.

Her mom nodded. "Of course sweetie. Is it about a boy?" She winked.

"No, it's about – well, actually, it's about ghosts."

Her mother's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Ghosts! Oh Jack will be thrilled! You're going into the family business of hunting ghosts?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. I know how awkward I felt when I told my parents I was going to major in ghost-hunting in college. You should've seen the look on their faces! But they weren't ghost hunters like me and your father so it was a bit different."

"Um… Mom, it isn't about _hunting_ ghosts. You see, the thing is –"

All of the sudden, her dad and brother came down into the lab making a bunch of racket. They brought in boxes full of nails, sheets of metal, and gadgets and gizmos aplenty. Jazz shrugged.

"Maddie, now that the ghost portal's working, we can make a machine to go into the Ghost Zone. So me and Danny boy got some supplies," he said, placing his box on the ground.

Her mom beamed. Then Jazz asked, "What exactly _is_ the Ghost Zone?"

Maddie and Jack exchanged glances. "Well, we've never exactly been there," her mom said. "But it is supposed to be where ghosts live."

"Like purgatory? Or something like that?" Danny asked.

"I guess so."

Jazz shrugged. "Shouldn't you guys know more about this kind of stuff?"

Her mom sighed. "We know everything we've learned about ghosts from high school and college. We've had very little experience with ghosts, especially in recent years. Now that we have the portal to the other side, we can finally figure out more on ghosts."

Her dad grinned. "And then, with our equipment, we'll be able to strip them molecule by molecule."

Her mom smiled too. "Then we can examine the remains to add to our research!"

Jazz's eyes widened.

Her mom looked over at her. "Oh, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Jazz shook her head quickly. "No, um, I should really do some more homework. Um, I'll be upstairs if you need me," she laughed nervously. "Just, um yeah, okay, bye."

Danny crossed his arms and looked after her as she sprinted up the stairs. _What is up with her lately?_ He thought to himself.

Jazz sat on her bed with her arms around her legs. She was shivering and mortified. Her friends were _right_. As much as she hated to admit it, they were. She wiped her eyes of her stinging tears. What was she thinking? Her parents could never understand. And neither could her brother for that matter.

She moaned, disappointed at herself for going into that portal and even more disappointed that her calculations must've been wrong if Rose had set the dial wrong. She fears what would've happened if Rose had put the dial the way Jazz intended. Would she be _fully_ dead? Or maybe she'd be her normal self... But there was really no point in wondering what _could've_ happened, but what _did_ happen. Jazz was part ghost. She knew that much. But what did it mean to be half-ghost? It questions everything Jazz thought about life. Sure, she believes there is life after death. But ghosts being dead and alive? She couldn't even begin to wonder how this happened. Was _anyone_ like her? Or was she all alone?

**Season 1, Episode 1 is **_**now**_** complete. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm off of school now (well, I have one more final but it's for choir so… yeah.) so you will get a lot more chapters of my stories! Probably… I do have driving school every morning until the middle of the summer though but I'll have a lot more time. Until next time!**


End file.
